


more

by JustMint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMint/pseuds/JustMint
Summary: that's all Oikawa wants to hear





	more

Dark inky locks smeared disheveled on the pillow, damp strands matted across his forehead as beads of sweat trickled down his temple. Kageyama exhaled, breath so shaky, so achingly needy.

 

He trembled in longing and anticipation. His half-lidded blue orbs watering in dribbling lechery. One hand twirled and wrapped messily in a painful clutch around the edge of the pillow case, distorting the material greatly while the other twisted desperately on the bed sheet right beside his hip, as if a slip of his fingers, he’d lose all sense of gravity and drown. His pink wet lips were slightly agape, quivering just a tad at all the brimming pleasure coursing through his adrenaline, pumping in his blood. Just a bit more and he felt he’d lose his mind.

 

Kageyama found it hard to breathe in this tight, sex-filled air, suffocated in lust as it was only going to grow harder to breathe in a room smothered with such lustful passion. He swallowed wetly, feeling the corners slowly prickled with drool.

 

Oikawa spread his hand over Kageyama’s bare chest, fingers brushing feather-lightly and leaving with an intoxicating linger of arousal. Kageyama felt strangled. His throat tight as if being choked. He let off an obscene moan that was slightly strained as well.

 

“Say it, that’s all you have to do,” Oikawa’s silvery voice danced over Kageyama’s skin as he whispered into his flushed ear. He nibbled lightly on the edge of his ear, flicked a tongue over the shell sensually, and said again with an enticing voice, “Say it, Tobio.”

 

Kageyama breathed with difficulty. His erection painful and neglected as white oozed and trickled down his shaft, onto the very base of Oikawa’s cock, sheathed deeply into his fluttering hole.

 

Oikawa didn’t move. He waited patiently, savoring and submerging himself in the tightness, the lewd, hungry twitches found in Kageyama’s hole clenching around his own erection, simply _feeling_ it. It made him so inexplicably ecstatic feeling the need Kageyama bore for him.

 

“Come on, Tobio, be good,” Oikawa cooed smoothly as he leaned over, stopping right before Kageyama’s harden bud. He gave it a gentle kiss, lapped at it once, twice, smirking hungrily at the way Kageyama squirmed in over-sensitivity, then captured the redden nipple in his mouth, sucking with filthy squelches, flicking his tongue indecently all over the twitching nipple, twirling and rolling the violated nub skillfully with the tip, and gave it a nasty bite, hard and predatory.

 

When he pulled away with saliva connecting his mouth and Kageyama’s assaulted nipple, Oikawa grinned, satisfied at the vicious mark he left.

 

“Tobio, if you still won’t do it, I’m going to pull out right now,” he said, index finger moving in to rub at the already red and swollen nipple. He pinched it harshly, watching as Kageyama tried to suppress a moan dipped in both pain and pleasure as he arched his back wantonly, the gesture so inviting Oikawa wish to defile him right then. If only Kageyama knew how crazy he drove Oikawa.

 

With one last needy look of lust, Kageyama loosen his grip on the bed sheet, slowly, weakly, trailed it over to the deeply seeded cock down at his desperate hole. He spread the hole further with his index and middle finger, grinding feebly down at Oikawa’s impossibly hard cock, and mewled with a breathy voice, “ _More_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this short one. i love you guys bye :)


End file.
